I Promise The Seventy-Sixth Hunger Games
by IAteTheCookie45
Summary: Katniss and Peeta died in the Seventy-Fourth hunger games. Finnick won the Seventy- Fifth hunger games. The Seventy- Sixth hunger games come. Isabella West is reaped. Even with her life of training, she despises the games. But what happen when two particular careers fall for her. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR. (May change to M later in story)


** What if Katniss and Peeta died? What if Cato won instead? What if the seventy-fifth hunger games happened and Finnick won? **

**What if there was no rebellion? What if the hunger games continued? What if someone else hated the games? Would they survive? **

**Would they be the face of rebellion? Or would they die? Would they be another face lost in this cruel game? **

**I know the answer to all of these questions. I'm a tribute for the seventy-sixth annual hunger games, **

**and I intend to tell my tale.**

I paced alongside the coastline. The coastline of District Four was beatufiul. The sand was white. The waters were a chrystal blue. The seagulls made the beautiful backdrop noise so it was never silent, but always a peaceful sound filtered through the ears of District Four's inhabitants.

However, today was far from peaceful. It was the day of the reaping. From a usually career district, today should be the highlight of my year and I should be excited, but in all honesty, I hate the games with a passion. I find it despicable, and being from District Four, that didn't make the most popular girl of them all.

I continued to pace up and down the beach until I treaded deep footprints into the usually flawless sand. I stopped treading and looked out into the horizon. It was red, fitting for such a day marking so much blood shed and still yet to be. "Isabella!" cried a voice in the distance. I instintively turned to look in the direction of the oncoming person. I jumped in the air, my hand raised, ready to strike. This is how I was trained, and no matter how hard I tried to forget, how I tried to stop it, the training academy practices and tecniques had been permenantely imprinted in my mind, never to be set free.

My hand soon feel and my fight postion lost its harshness. In the distance, I saw Koi. Koi, what to say about him? What not to say?

Koi is my twenty-year old boyfriend. Many remarked about the age difference, four years, but I had never been one to care about what others thought. He had been trained for the games as well as I, but he had long since stopped, but he still remained in amazing shape. He had a long, lean chest with chiseled muscles. His arms and legs were the same. His hair was bronze and around an inch in length. It was wavy. All in all, he looked sligthly like Finnick Odair, last years winner.

"Bella!" he yelled again, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing me. "Hello," I replied with a slight smirk on my face. He looked mock-crestfallen. His hand raised to his heart, and he drooped his eyebrows and let his mouth hand open. I lauphed and kissed him again. We both dropped to the ground and kissed, until finally we grew tired and looked at eachother.

His sea blue eye matched one of mine. My left eye instead boasted a peircing green. Koi said he found it sexy, I didnt think about it.

"You scared?"

"A little."

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

"You wont get picked."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"What if I get picked!?"

"Then you'll win."

"I can't win."

"Jesus, you beat a few records with throwing your lance, and nothing can beat you and a knife."

He had a point, I was an excellent knife and lance thrower, but i was horrible with sword- fighting.

"Lots of people can do that."

"Not as good as you."

"But..."

"Shh." Koi said pressing a finger to my lips.

"You won't get picked."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I couldn't help but remember Katniss. The girl on fire, the girl who promised she return to her sister. The girl who died after that monster from two killed her with his bare hands. Her last arrow had gone to put the boy from her district out of his misery after the moster from two, Cato, (was it?), pushed him off the side of the cornucopia. Her last words, "I'm sorry Prim, I love you."

I laid my head down on Koi's shoulder as we stretched out onto the sand. One of his hands played with my dark tresses and I snuggled against his chest and fell asleep, trying to get as far away from Reaping Day, District Four, the Capitol and Panem as possible, but no matter how hard I tried, it never worked.

"Hey, Bella," Koi whispered, gently shaking me. "We have to go to the reaping." I nodded, still haf aleep. I felt Koi pick me up bridal style, my head still on his shoulder. He carried we slowly down the beach. I heard his bare feet hit the wooden boardwalk and I knew we had reached the house.

My parents both worked all the time, so we lived in a mansion. The three story mansion boasted sand colored wood floors and expensive furniture with feather cushions. I rarely saw my parents, but we weren't close. It didn't matter to me.

Koi set me down on the floor. "I'm up," I said. "See you later, babe," Koi said, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Bye," I said softly. I could feel hil smile as he exited the house.

I slowly stood up and walked up to my room. I silently braided my hair. _ Two peices, a little from the left to the right, a little from the right to the left, a little to the right, little to the left. Repeat, repeat, repeat. _I finished the fishtail braid with a clear elastic. I looked at the dress on my bed. A strapless, white eyelit, how perfect. I smirked. It was funny how perfect something could seem on a reaping day.

I stood in the line with all the other girls my age. All of them eager to be picked. All of them hoping to be the lucky lady. A female volunteer hadn't been picked yet. Whoever was reaped was going into the games.

I looked up to the stage to see an overly dressed woman, Matilda. Electric blue hair, golden tatoos lined her arms. Her dress was peplum, electric blue, matching her dress. All in all, she was horrific.

Capitol progaganda showed on the large screen. I never listened. Matilda walked to the front stage.

"Ladies first," Matilda said giggling. I groaned.

"And our female volunteer tribute is..." Matilda dragged on.

"ISABELLA WEST!"

Time stood still. My first instict was to look strong. I stood still, I set my jaw. I wasn't going to look weak. I stepped out of the crowd and walked forward. Each step was determined. Matilda trilled on and on about about the Capitol and the games. I decided not to do anything. They called the male. I had seen him around, but we didn;t know eachother well. I was fine, for now.

"Isabella!" Koi said as he ran into the room for our final goodbyes. He stroked my back and kissed my cheek. "Baby, you will come back! Promise!" he said a tear falling down his high cheekbones. "I will, I promise," I said. We both laughed in between sobbs. The awkwardess of the word promise. "I love you," Koi whispered in my ear as a peacekeeper entered the room. "I love you!" I yelled as a peacekeeper dragged Koi out.

"I'll come back, I promise!"

But I was going into the Hunger Games. I was going to die. I was never going to see Koi again, and there was nothing i could do to stop it. Except win, but as everything else in my life at this second, that seemed absolutely impossible.


End file.
